Love is Like a Song
by veVeon
Summary: A collection of songfics. R&R pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!
1. HannahxThierry

**This is my first song fiction! So tell me how it was! I don't own the characters or the song. Hope you like it.**

**You Found Me by The Fray**

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

_--_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

"**Where have you been?" Hannah raged, tears streaming down her face. "Thierry, you were supposed to **_**be there.**_**"**

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

"**To support me. To love me. To let me take care of you. **_**Where were you? **_**All this time. You weren't there."**

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

"**I was trying. Looking everywhere for you. I really was. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'll try harder next time, I really will." Thierry agonized.**

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

_--_

_The early morning, the city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

"**But you weren't there! You're my other half. You were **_**supposed to be there!!!**_**" She sobbed.**

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

"**I needed you."**

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

"**I know, and I'm sorry."**

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_

**So tell me how I did! Just click the little green button! You can do it!**


	2. MaggiexDelos

**So after the suggestion of Hecate Witch-Queen, I've decided to try and make more. **

**Enjoy!**

**And I don't own any characters. :(**

**Halo by Beyonce**

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_--_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

"**Thank you Maggie. You saved my soul." Delos whispered in her ear, cradling her body.**

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"**You helped me bring my feelings out. You brightened the world around us."**

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

--

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"**You found a way into my armour, breaking through the coldness that I thought protected me."**

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

--

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

"**You stayed. Even though I told you to leave so many times."**

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

"**You helped me. Even though I was cruel and harsh to you."**

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

--

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"**You made me know that it is possible to be happy and be kind."**

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

"**You opened up the feelings I never had. You showed me how to love."**

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

"**I love you Maggie. I do and always will." Delos brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it softly.**

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"**You are everything that matters to me now."**

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

**Please review!!!**


	3. KellerxGalen

**I'm really happy about how these song fics are turning out, so I'll keep trying to find songs with the couples. **

**I don't own any characters and blahblahblah… Enjoy!**

**Naked by Avril Lavigne**

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

**No one's ever understood me. Ever saw my soul like him.**

_But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_

_Because I've never felt like this before_

**No one ever tried to break through the walls I've built, to find out why I distance myself from everyone else.**

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

**Galen… only he knows. Only he knows the pain I've felt, the pain of being abandoned.**

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my skin_

**Only he knows the loneliness I bury deep inside me.**

_I never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

**He's the only one that understands me… the only one that knows how I feel.**

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah, I'm naked_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh oh_

**He is the only one that I love.**

_I'm naked around you _

_Does it show?_

**Keller awkwardly wrapped her arms around Galen, and smiled.**

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby_

_you're gonna see right through,_

_I'm naked around you_

**He smiled up at her. "I know. And I love you too, Keller."**

_I'm so naked around you,_

_and I can't hide,_

_you're gonna see right through, baby_

**Err… I'm not really sure about Keller's character so… tell me how I did! You can tell me by…. REVIEWING!!**

**Just click the button!!!**


	4. RashelxQuinn

**Here another one!! For Hecate Witch-Queen! ;) **

**I don't own any thing, sadly.**

**All to Myself by Mariana's Trench**

_I don't patronize_

_I realize I'm losing and this is my real life_

_I'm half asleep_

_And I am wide awake this habit is always so hard to break_

_I don't want to be the bad guy_

_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why_

_I'm killing time (I'm killing time), and time's killing you every way that I do._

**I've never felt like this before, Quinn thought confused, looking down at Rashel in his arms.**

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

**The first night I saw you… you were brave. Strong. Compassionate. You had honour. **

**I wanted you.**

_I'm under the gun_

_Feel like the only one just can't decide what I'm running from_

_This isn't what I wanted but_

_I can't keep my filthy f***ing mouth shut_

_It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough_

_And I wish I could breathe without it getting stuck_

_Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again_

**From then on, you were always in my thoughts. I knew how you thought of me. I didn't like it. But who were you to make me feel bad? Of course, I didn't know you were the love of my life.**

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

**Then at the club. You were so beautiful. I was mad at you for being there. Why were you so stupid, to walk right into the trap?**

_Na-na na-na na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

**I wanted to protect you. To turn you into a vampire. But you used your bravery and honour against me. You threatened to kill yourself. **

_(Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like...)_

**Quinn**** lightly tilted Rashel's chin up, and looked into her fierce green eyes.**

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I can't stay with someone else_

_I'll try and suck it up_

_I just can't f*** it up_

_I want you all to myself_

"**I love you Rashel Jordan." He said fervently, with dark clouds rolling in his eyes.**

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

**In return, she reached up and kissed him on the lips gently.**

_Na-na na-na na!_

**I know lots of people love Rashel and Quinn (especially Quinn) so tell me how I did!**

**Click! The! Button!**


	5. GillianxDavid

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! **

**Yay!! I don't own any characters or the song!! Hooray!! (Not -.-'')**

**You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

**I've known you for a long time, Gillian thought, as she gazed at David's sleeping figure.**

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

**I've always noticed you, ever since you pulled me out of the snow that day.**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**You were so gentle with me. Of course, my heart exploded the moment I saw you. **

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

**But you never noticed **_**me**_**. You went out with all the glamorous girls at our school. I wasn't even in your league.**

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

**You were going out with Tanya Jun, the future corporate executive. Until that day. The day I almost died, and the day when I knew you thought I was a child. When you thought I was **_**fragile**_**.**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

**It hurt. It hurt so much.**

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**Fortunately, I had Ang—Gary with me. And he helped me change **_**everything. **_**You thought I was beautiful. Mysterious. You even wanted to kiss me.**

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

**Then you told me you realized there was more to me, and you felt stupid for not seeing me before the day you saved me. **

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

**Later, when I told you about the mess about Ang—**_**Gary**_**, you accepted me still. You even tried to help me.**

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**And that's why I love you so much. Gillian smiled, and gently brushed her lips against David's before cuddling up to him.**

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**Bleh. I seriously don't like Gillian. (No offence!!) Anyhoo, **

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W**

**!!**


	6. MaryLynnettexAsh

**Sorry guys, for not posting sooner. I'm was working on my other fanfiction. It's a crossover between 2 book L.J Smith wrote-Night world and Vampire Diaries. If any of you have read them both, maybe you can check it out…**

**I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING.**

**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

"**Ash... I need you." Mary-Lynnette cried beneath the sparkling stars. "You should be here, right now. Watching the stars with me."**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

"**Why? Why did I send you away? **_**Why?**_** The things you did in the past… I don't mind it that much anymore."**

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"**I was so **_**stupid.**_** Sending you away like that. I regret it so much. I don't really need you to be my knight in shining armour."**

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

"**Everything reminds me of you. Remember my living room, when we first touched? Remember that tree, when we exchanged blood? Remember the gas station, when I found out Jeremy was a werewolf?"**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

"**I just want you by my side… looking after me. Caring for me. I need you to love me. I need you here to make me kick your shins, for the wrong things you did."**

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"**I want you here, Ash. With your ever-changing eyes. Your beautiful blond hair. Your gentle touch. Your stupid attitude. I want you to come back. Please… come ****back**_**.**_**"**

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

"**I miss you so much, Ash." Mary-Lynnette's tears slid down her cheeks, sparkling on the soft grass.**** A gentle breeze ruffled Mary-Lynnette's hair, and it seemed to whisper to her.**

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"_**I miss you too, my Mary-Lynnette."**_

**Sorry again! You can tell me how mad you are at me by reviewing! ;)**


	7. JezxMorgead

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Colbie Caillat - Fallin' For You Lyrics**

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

**I've always thought this was impossible, Morgead said softly in Jez's head.**

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

**After I found how much you mean to me… I ignored it. It was so strange… so confusing… so I made you think I hate you. I made you think we only fight. I made you think we were worst enemies. **

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

**It was safer that way. I was so confused. So scared. Anyway, you believed my mask. **

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

**But then… you were always in my thoughts, and I couldn't help it. You're the only alive thing in my life. The bright flame in the palette of my black and white. **

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

**With your beautiful wavy red hair… your flashing smile… your fierce silvery blue eyes. You captured my soul. But you left the gang. I was so worried. Worried that the essence of my life was dead.**

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

**Then you came back. I was mad at you. Clearly, you were alive, and healthy. You challenged me to the fight… and won. **

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

**When I bit you… it was wonderful. Your soul was so beautiful. But you didn't let me see properly. You were hiding… like me. You hurt me to protect yourself.**

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

**Morgead, Jez thought as she gazed into Morgead's shining emerald eyes. **

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

**I never knew… I never knew I meant so much to you. But I see now. And it feels good. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I made you anxious and scared. But I'm here now. **

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

**I love you. And I can't live without you… you mean everything to me.**

_I'm fallin' for you_

**Morgead pressed his lips to hers and everything felt right. The silver cord humming and everything was sparkling and warm and nothing else mattered in the world.**

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

**I'm not sure if this is in character so tell me what you think!! By reviewing!!!**


End file.
